


Deep in the Dark, Candelight

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings, some fluffy stuff because i got some angst brewing in my head but that may or may not happen, they really like eachother okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: They're supposed to be asleep. Snippets of bedtime routine for King Dice and Cuphead's nights together, each with an "Old Time Cartoon" trope theme. Fluffy





	Deep in the Dark, Candelight

**Author's Note:**

> The lullabye is called "You Belong To my Heart" by Bing Crosby

_Not Sleepy_

"You don't sleep?"

Dice resists jumping from the urgency in Cup's voice. He looks across the office to see him slouching in the chair, looking quite tired himself, and he gives his own weary smile. "I don't  _need_ to sleep. I can if I wish to." And he finds he's starting to wish to, it is getting rather late, and they've been tossing yawns back and forth for the past hour of him finishing paperwork, and now he can feel a real jaw splitter coming on. Cuphead beats him to it, yawning fit to take his own head off, and that's what lets him know its time to go to bed.

"Perhaps.", he starts, snapping the files closes and stacking them neatly on the desk, ", we both need to head to bed."

"I thought you didn't need to?", Cup gives the cheekiest grin before falling into another yawn, this time he really does look like his head could roll right off his shoulders with the force of this yawn. "Never mind, let's go."

_Pajamas_

He knows that Dice doesn't wear a suit all the time. He has to get hot, or have something else to change into, and sleeping in a suit cannot be comfortable at all. Nonetheless, when Dice steps out of the bathroom clad in purple boxers and an undershirt he finds himself heating up from face to toes. He finds other things to look at, the wallpaper, the bedspread, the window, and eventually a radio in the corner of the room. 

_Lullabye_

 Face washed. Drink emptied. Teeth brushed. Pajamas on. His head hits the pillow. 

And he can't sleep.

Cuphead sighs, turning over gently as to not displace King. He contemplates getting up and walking around, settles for staring at the ceiling, and counting the different colored tiles he sees. He doesn't realize that he's mouthing the numbers, and really doesn't realize he's speaking aloud, until-

"Cup."

He mentally jumps, not moving an inch. 

"Sleep."

"Sorry, I was trying."

Dice shifts next to him, scooting closer, pulling Cup to his chest. He smiles at the light smell of the warm milk and honey that Cup previously held, brushes his lips across his forehead and begins breathily.

_You belong to my heart_  
_Now and forever_  
_And our love had its start_  
_Not long ago_

_We were gathering stars while a million guitars played our love song_  
_When I said "I love you", every beat of my heart said it, too_

_'Twas a moment like this_  
_Do you remember_  
_And your eyes threw a kiss_  
_When they met mine_

_Now we own all the stars and a million guitars are still playing_  
_Darling, you are the song and you'll always belong to my heart_

 

He presses kisses to Cup's forehead between lyrics, bringing his gloved hands to his chest and letting him feel the rise and fall of his chest as he sings and breathes, hoping it will further lull him  into slumber. He can feel Cup settling against him, his kisses being returned gently along his chin, and the tickle of his sleepy little smiles.

_'Twas a moment like this_  
_Do you remember_  
_And your eyes threw a kiss_  
_When they met mine_

_Now we own all the stars and a million guitars are still playing_  
_Darling, you are the song and you'll always belong to my heart_

 

 

He holds the last note longer, gently stroking Cup's back until. Yes, gentle snoring. He finds himself smiling, and then drifting off himself. 

_Somewhere in Dreamland_

He doesn't dream often, but when he does, its calm. Its always the same: a house, the kitchen, he sits at the table with nothing to do until he awakens. He sometimes gets up to walk about the house, but tonight is different. 

Mugman is with him.

Which is... odd? To say the least. He cocks his head to the side and waits for something to change, or morph, for this to be a delusion within a dream. Mugman seems to be waiting too, and he wonders if this is supposed to be symbolic of something.

"Take care of him."

He jumps then, surprised at the sudden acknowledgement. Mug smiles, and dissolves into the air like smoke, and Dice wonders if he was ever truly there. But he doesn't have long to wonder, soon the smoke that Mug left behind congeals into a bigger shape, taller, horns and fur and eyes as bright as flames from a candle. Its his boss. He gives a nervous grin, and wonders just how much worse the dream Devil can be. The demon eyes him with the contempt of an aunt who doesn't like your outfit at her family dinner, he puffs upon a cigar that looks fit to smoke out the building. Dice finds himself about to ask him something when the Devil speaks first.

"He ain't shit and he never has been.", and with that he flicks the cigar right at Dice, where it bops him on the nose. 

He sits up in bed violently, and searches his room, stilling when he realizes hes back in his bed. He flops back down, dwelling on what just happened. 

"Nightmare?", Cup drawls.

"...No?", he scoots closer, "I don't know what to call that mess." 

_Waking, Watching_

He wakes up early, and turns over in the warm confines of his beau's arms. And instead of slipping away to start the day, he watches him. 

He has the longest lashes he's ever seen, dark and thick, they send sweet shadows over his cheeks. He flutters them in his dreaming, and he finds himself smiling. Cup finds the time to look over him, and notices his pips. Deep purple, they dot him like freckles. He smiles from time to time in his sleep, and Cups finds it lulling him back to sleep.

Dice awakens, and is surprised to find the spitfire still asleep. He watches him in the slumber laden haze still with him, and smiles. The Cup sleeps mouth agape, gently snoring, and he finds it endearing.  It's one of the few times he sees Cup without something in his head, and its slightly unnerving, but he wonders just what he will carry with him to day. Cola? Root beer? Or his favorite Irish Coffee? He finds himself drifting back into slumber, eyes fluttering open and shut, finding new things to look at with each look.

The tiniest healed crack by his rim, the way he fidgets slightly with particularly hard snores, and his eyes fluttering gently.

And as he wonders and watches he drifts back to sleep. Happy.


End file.
